


Of Flowers and Wolves

by niffniff100



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffniff100/pseuds/niffniff100
Summary: Jaskier works at a flower shop and is slightly miserable then his day gets significantly better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 51





	Of Flowers and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Witcher fic so please be gentle with me. Also posted on my Tumblr. I might make this into a series if you guys like it! Let me know in the comments

The shift had started like any other and had progressed the same. Sometimes his job at the flower shop was quite boring but it allowed Jaskier most nights off to pursue his music career. 

It wasn’t that he had much of a problem with working there. The flowers were good company and it gave him a certain satisfaction to have a perfectly arranged bouquet. His problem was with the amount of men that had come in today and ordered the same cliche red rose bouquet. _ If he had to arrange one more thorny half assed apology he was going to— _

He’s snapped out of his murderous thoughts by the bell on the door ringing. His mouth goes dry as he takes in the man that had just waltzed through the door wearing far too much leather to not be sinful. The man looks around for a few minutes while Jaskier pretends to stay busy while sneaking glances at the man. 

“Excuse me? I’m looking for flowers for my daughter.” A gruff voice says.

The florist nearly knocks the vase off the counter when he realized that the man had come up to the counter.  He needed a damn bell. Jaskier clears his throat and plasters his usual dazzling smile on his face. 

“Of course! I’d be happy to help.” Jaskier moves around the counter. “As long as you aren’t going to ask for roses to apologize to your wife.” He jokes, receiving a hum in response.He walks around the store, showing the man different flowers and explaining the meaning and getting the occasional ‘hmm’ or nod back. He leads the man to the counter when they have a good size bouquet. “Do you want them in a vase or wrapped?” He asks, looking up and realizing for the first time that the man’s eyes were a beautiful golden color. “Wrapped.” He grunts. Jaskier blushes and curses the universe when he sees a ring on his hand. “You’re wife must be lucky to have such a caring man.” He says absently as he carefully arranges the flowers. The man gives him a questioning look and he gestured to the ring. “You are married, right?” He asks, biting his lip. “Divorced.” He says, looking at Jaskier amused. 

“I’m Jaskier, by the way.” The florist states as he finishes with the flowers. 

“Geralt.” 

The name seemed familiar but he couldn’t place why.He smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Geralt.” He states as he passes the man the bouquet. “It will be $38.50.” He says. Geralt hands him the money and he hands back the change. “See you around, Jaskier.” Geralt smirks.As the man is almost to the door Jaskier sighs and calls after him. “Would you maybe want to get dinner sometime?” He asks. Geralt turns, a faint smile on his face. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Witcher fic so please be gentle with me. Also posted on my Tumblr. I might make this into a series if you guys like it! Let me know in the comments.


End file.
